dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Kairos
Kairos the Chronos Dragon is the legendary dragon of space and time. He resides in DragonVale and helps park keepers speed up time by 6 hours every four days if they complete his perch. History Kairos' father was the great Infinity Dragon. He had a sister and two brothers, Gaia, Lapidarius and Incaendius. (Some say he is the brother of Sorec the Thunderer too.) He had no mother as his father created the three from his own imagination, being the omnipotent Infinity creature. They lived in the Infinity Dimension his father made, which was a great world full of happiness, with deserts, beaches, and forests full of flowers. After his father died, his brother and sister fell in love with each other and got the 17 Gemstone dragons as children. Kairos was jealous and wanted to mate with his sister too. However, Gaia refused, as Lapidarius did it out of love and he out of jealousy. This made Kairos furious, and he used his Chronomancy to send Gaia to back long before anything else existed, where she had nothing. He threw his brother out of the Infinity Dimension down to earth. However, he was the only living non-plant creature in his dimension, not even a bacteria was there. He got lonely and tried to contact with his brother again, thinking he could use some companionship too. However, he found out his brother had a new mate. Even more, he ruled the earth! Furious that his brother could amuse himself all the time down there, he challenged him to a duel and fought the Legendary War. He won, and threw Lapidarius far into space. However, all living creatures hated him because of that, and he did go back into the Infinity Dimension. Much later, when the Vale was created, he joined the wizards out of regret for what he did. He later used his magic to bring his sister back, and she forgave him. However, he was sad after he found out his brother disappeared in the mountians. He is still contineously looking for him, using his magic to be in multiple places at the same time. This also allows him to be in multiple parks at the same time, and he gave part of this magic to his sister too for the same reason. Appearance As a Legendary Dragon, Kairos is very impressive. His entire body is covered in smooth dark blue scales. His head resembles that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, but with eyebrows, a beard and two seriously awesome horns marked with Ancient Runes. Kairos is quadrupedal, and sports two massive wings with three sharp talons on each wings. He has a long tail with soft glowing spines and two rows of spikes. Powers Space Being the Legendary dragon of space and time, Kairos has the ability to manipulate reality and create pocket universes without disturbing any fundamental laws of the universe, but he has not master this particular type of magic. Time Kairos, as his name suggest, is the Lord of Time. He is especially gifted in this kind of art, the most notable example is that he is able to appear in multiple parks at once, while simultaneously retain his original body. He invest most of his time (pun not intended) to help park keepers tend their dragons, crops or other things. But he can be devastating if he wanted to. During the Legendary war, Kairos was able to send Gaia, another Legendary dragon, to a realm before time even existed. To accomplish such massive feat, he must've used more power than any entity had before.Category:Legendary Category:Legendary Dragons Category:Time